


Accidents happen

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Classification AU [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Regression, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Classification AU, Headspace, Littles Are Known, No Slash, No Smut, Regressuary, littlespace, regressuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character A has problems going to the bathroom on time, and has an accident. B comforts them as they clean up the mess





	Accidents happen

_‘Papa’s gonna be mad. You made a mess. He’s not gonna like you anymore. He’s gonna send you away, and you’ll never find a papa as good as this one ever again.’_

_‘Clean it up.’ ___

____

But there was no way to. She was supposed to be using the bathroom. Papa was right outside waiting for her. She had insisted she was a big girl, that she didn’t need a pull-up. 

____

She could use the bathroom without any help!

____

Now there was a mess on the floor, her legs were messy, her pants here ruined, and Sonya could barely hide her sobs.

____

“Sonya? You okay in there?”

____

Shit… Maybe Papa wouldn’t be mad? Maybe she could show how sorry she was by cleaning it up herself? Would Papa be upset if she lied?

____

“M….”

____

No, it would be better to tell the truth. The less things to be angry about, the better.

____

“No…”

____

“What’s wrong?”

____

She hums, trailing off into a whine towards the end. “Accident…”

____

“...Open the door.”

____

She thought of protesting. She really did. But that would probably make it worse. Tears in her eyes, Sonya leans forward to unlock the door.

____

The second Dan walked in she started sobbing. Dread overpowered embarrassment, and she sort of hunched over herself as if to shield against oncoming blows.

____

They never came.

____

Instead Dan just sighs.

____

“Alright. I’m gonna go get a mop. There’s bags under the sink. I want you put your clothes in a bag and go stand in the tub, okay?”

____

“M sorry!”

____

“It’s okay. Just get in the tub, sweetie.”

____

But Sonya can’t make herself move. She stood, petrified, mouth hanging open a bit and face scrunched up in a half sob. Dan’s eyes soften just a bit.

____

“Sonya?” Those eyes only meet his for a split second, but Dan can read the fear in them easily. “You’re not in any trouble. I need to get you cleaned up. Leave your clothes on the floor.”

____

It takes a moment, but he gets a small nod. By the time he came back with the mop Sonya had done exactly as he’d asked. He chucked the bag into the laundry room and got started on cleaning. All the while Sonya stared anxiously at the floor of the tub.

____

“Sweetheart? Why don’t you clean yourself up a bit until I can help?

____

There was a nod, and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled. Dan preferred the walk in shower himself, but he couldn’t exactly give his little a bath without a tub.

____

Staring at his newly cleaned floor, Dan nods to himself. Cleaning was so much easier when he just didn’t think about it.

____

“Sonya? I’m gonna pull the curtain away now, okay?”

____

The small ‘mm’ he gets is his only confirmation. Dan has to resist the urge to pull Sonya into a hug right then and there. She just looked so defeated…. Then again, he probably would feel the same if he made a mess on the floor.

____

Gently, Dan takes the showerhead and puts it back in its place.

____

“Alright. Sit, sit. I'm gonna give you a bath, okay?”

____

The silence went on. It became clear that Sonya wouldn’t talk unless spoken to. As Dan got to work on filling the tub he thought to himself.

____

_‘But what does she think I’m gonna do….?’_

____

Dan knew most of Sonya’s fears, thanks to the adoption center. He had told her time and time again that he didn’t mind cleaning up after her. And if he was truly mad he would have gone quiet. He also wasn’t a violent person so-

____

Oh…. _oh_ …

____

“Sonya… What do you think is going to happen?”

____

He just had to make sure.

____

“M...Gonna hafta go back to the center….”

____

“Why?”

____

A strangled whine escapes her, and Sonya starts sobbing. “Cuz I made a mess and, and Papa’s not gonna want me anymore!”

____

Dan shoots forward, gathering Sonya against his chest and hugging her shoulders. “Oh, honey, that is the last thing I would ever do! Come here, shhhh.” Those hiccuping sobs made his heart crumble everytime. “Honey, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Why would I send you away, hm? Especially over one small mess?”

____

A choked whimper is his only reply. Well, that, and a tiny shrug.

____

“I won’t send you away unless you ask me to. Ever. Okay?”

____

He doesn’t miss the surprised jerk he gets. When he looks down he smiles somewhat sadly. A hand reaches out to turn off the faucet, the room growing almost too quiet now that the sound of running water was gone.

____

“But I don’t wanna go back! I like it here!”

____

“I’m glad we agree on something.” The speed at which Sonya’s face goes from dread to pleasant surprise makes Dan laugh. “I don’t want you gone, either. Now, let’s get you cleaned up. Before you shrivel up like a little raisin!” He playfully smushes her against his chest and runs a playful hand up her side.

____

That squeal of laughter was worth getting splashed with water. The pair dissolve into a fit of giggles. Dan sets a bathtoy in the water and pushes it so that it drifts to Sonya. It was a boat carrying some detachable rubber animals.. He also grabs a pacifier, rinsing it before popping it in her mouth. No use in having her chew through one of her toys.

____

As he lathers up a washcloth Dan can hear soft mumbling coming from the little. Apparently the animals were on a fieldtrip and the lion was being very mischievous.

____

Tears still ran every now and then, but by the time Dan was pulling the plug to let the water drain they had stopped completely. Sonya was sad to see that play time had ended, but handed the toys back anyway.

____

“Why don’t you tell me the rest of the story with your other animals? I’m sure they would love to act it out.” That little face perked right back up. Judging by her eyes it was time for a nap.

____

Sure enough, after Sonya was all padded up and dressed, halfway through the story her words started to slow. Yawns became more and more frequent and Dan scooped her into his arms, nodding and saying the right responses as she tried to continue. In the end all the animals made it safely back home, and Sonya was down for the count.

____


End file.
